vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Inevitable
|-|Kolyarut= |-|Marut= |-|Zelekhut= Summary Inevitables are the judges of the gods, extensions of cosmic law. Many are forged in the extraplanar city of Sigil, and are tasked with upholding specific contracts written up in the halls of the city. Originally these creatures were made by Primus, and even the most wily and secretive of traders will enter into contracts with them- nothing is more straightforward and true than the ideals that forge the Inevitable's will. Inevitables care not for intent or purpose- only for the words written in their contracts. Lethal force is used to ensure such words are stood by. Because of this, armies of lawyers and solicitors loiter around the halls of the Inevitables, waiting to test their mettle in contract making against the truest representations of absolute law. In the event that a contract is abused, an Inevitable will spend the rest of its life hunting down and destroying the aggressor, known to walk straight through oceans and warzones to find them. Each Inevitable is representative of some broken universal law. The Zelekhuts, those who would flee punishment- punishment is Inevitable. Kolyaruts are ones who create contracts, and ensure they are kept- the law is Inevitable. And, finally, the ultimate Inevitability- death, embodied by the mighty Marut, for nothing is more inescapable than one's final rest. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C | Varies from Low 7-B to at least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B Name: Inevitable Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown Classification: Construct of Law Powers and Abilities: |-|Zelekhut=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1, created from the raw ideal of law present in Mechanus), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (High-Mid), Damage Reduction, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Law Manipulation/Chaos Manipulation (As embodiments of law, they bring that lawfulness to others as an effect of their existence- impermanent things may be made permanent, chaos may be destroyed or expelled, and forces of the universe may be imposed, forced to take hold), Flight, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Social Influencing, Clairvoyance, Magic Nullification, Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement via Hold, Extrasensory Perception via True Seeing, Curse Manipulation via Mark of Justice, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect abstract, incorporeal, intangible, conceptual, and nonexistent beings), Extreme Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Subjective Reality, and Holy Manipulation |-|Kolyarut=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1, created from the raw ideal of law present in Mechanus), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (High-Mid), Damage Reduction, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Law Manipulation/Chaos Manipulation (As embodiments of law, they bring that lawfulness to others as an effect of their existence- impermanent things may be made permanent, chaos may be destroyed or expelled, and forces of the universe may be imposed, forced to take hold), Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Social Influencing, Clairvoyance, Soul Manipulation and Statistics Reduction via Enervation Ray (Can fire enervation rays, which drain the soul and physicality of an opponent, leaving them helpless), Extrasensory Perception via Discern Lies, Invisibility, Illusion Creation via Disguise Self, Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement via Hold, Mind Manipulation via Suggestion, Curse Manipulation via Mark of Justice, Absorption via Vampiric Touch (Can absorb life-force, e.g., souls, to heal itself on touch), Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect abstract, incorporeal, intangible, conceptual, and nonexistent beings), Extreme Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Subjective Reality, and Holy Manipulation |-|Marut=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1, created from the raw ideal of law present in Mechanus), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (High-Mid), Damage Reduction, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Law Manipulation/Chaos Manipulation (As embodiments of law, they bring that lawfulness to others as an effect of their existence- impermanent things may be made permanent, chaos may be destroyed or expelled, and forces of the universe may be imposed, forced to take hold), Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Social Influencing, Clairvoyance, Sound Manipulation, Sense Manipulation via Fist of Thunder (Creates a loud thunderclap to deafen and damage enemies), Electricity Manipulation via Fist of Lightning (Causes targets to become electrocuted, blinding them from the flash), Air Manipulation via Air Walk, Portal Creation via Dimension Door, Fear Manipulation, Mind Manipulation via Greater Command, Magic Nullification, Pain Manipulation via Inflict Wounds, Extrasensory Perception via True Seeing, Death Manipulation via Circle of Death, Curse Manipulation via Mark of Justice, Forcefield Creation via Wall of Force, Earth Manipulation via Earthquake, Dimensional Travel via Plane Shift, Probability Manipulation via Legendary Resistances, Light Manipulation via Blazing Edict, BFR via Justify, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect abstract, incorporeal, intangible, conceptual, and nonexistent beings), Extreme Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Subjective Reality, and Holy Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level (Comparable to casters of Cone of Cold) | Large Building level (Superior to casters of Freezing Sphere) | Varies from Small City level+ (Even the weakest of Maruts are superior to the likes of legendary dragons) to at least Small Country level+, possibly Country level (The Maruts of Sigil are vastly superior to the likes of Elder Evils like Father Llymic) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Superior to characters capable of dodging short-range lightning) | At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can push over 6 metric tons) | Class 1 (Can push almost 800 kg) | Class 50 (Can push almost 36 metric tons) Striking Strength: Building Class | Large Building Class | Varies from Small City Class+ to at least Small Country Class+, possibly Country Class Durability: Building level | Large Building level | Varies from Small City level+ to at least Small Country level+, possibly Country level Stamina: Infinite Range: Hundreds of meters | Hundreds of meters | Inter-Dimensional Standard Equipment: Spiked chains | Longsword | None Intelligence: Average | Average | Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Robots Category:Abstract Entities Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Law Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Social Influencers Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Curse Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sound Users Category:Sense Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Portal Users Category:Pain Users Category:Death Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Earth Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Probability Users Category:Light Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons